Support is requested to permit the University of California, Los Angeles, Center for the Health Sciences (UCLA/CHS) and its affiliated hospitals and physicians to continue participation as a full member in the scientific efforts of the Southwest Oncology Group. UCLA/CHS affiliated hospitals include Olive View Medical Center (OVMC), Wadsworth Veterans Administration Medical Center (WVA), and Sepulveda Veterans Administration Medical Center (SVA) and will be referred to as The University. The University entered SWOG as a probationary member in May, 1990, and, having met SWOG requirements, received full membership status in October 1991. Using the SWOG group mechanism as the multidisciplinary focus for clinical cancer research, The University's general objectives are to; 1) strengthen clinical cancer investigations at The University and within the NCI designated Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center; 2) bridge the expertise in laboratory and clinical research within the University in order to strengthen SWOG's scientific efforts; and 3) become major patient contributors to the group's Phase II, Phase Ill and multimodality studies with special emphasis on recruiting minority patients to clinical trials. Specifically, The University's aim is to continue its clinical and laboratory research leadership by developing proposals in its areas of expertise, utilizing The University's basic science and clinical strengths as they apply to; 1) the use of biological agents, including monoclonal antibodies, products of molecular genetics, combination cytokine therapy, and adoptive immunotherapy, in the treatment of solid tumors; 2) the treatment of lung cancer including early detection, chemoprevention, molecular genetics, surgically resectable disease, and dose intensification/cytokine therapy; and 3) cancer control and quality of life issues including minority initiatives in breast cancer and lung cancer, survivorship issues for lymphoma patients, and behavioral modification programs. Lastly, the diverse sociocultural atmosphere of Southern California, particularly at OVMC, provides The University with a growing minority patient population. This, along with the designation of UCLA/CHS as a Comprehensive Cancer Center, attracts patients seeking new therapeutic modalities and clinical trials and provides a large pool of patients for these studies.